


Memories

by reetsu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, tumblr screwed over nsfw content creators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetsu/pseuds/reetsu
Summary: Some vld smut drabbles and requests I wrote on my nsfw sideblog but never posted here.If I go away, I don't want these to disappear.





	1. Payment [Lotor/James]

**Author's Note:**

> saw some writers doing this, so decided to do the same.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> contains: implied nsfw, mentions of teacher/student relationship (Shiro/James & Adam/James).

“You’re joking, right?” Lotor shook his head, crumpling the 50$ bill in his hand. “This can’t even get you a Ritalin bottle.”

“That’s all I have for now.” James started to explain. “Give me one more week. My parents send me money at the first week of every month. I will pay everything I own you.”

Lotor clicked his tongue. “And how do I know you will keep that promise?”

“Lotor, come on.” James tried to act confident, laughing a bit, hoping Lotor hasn’t picked up on how nervous he actually is. “Everyone knows what happens to those who don’t keep their end of the bargain with you.”

The silver haired man crooked an eyebrow “And you’re a smart boy. At least it’s what I heard.”

James smirked, but he could feel how sweaty his palms were and how fast his heart was beating.

Lotor closed his eyes and sighed, before opening them again and looking at James with an amused expression. James thought he had made a deal, until…

“Find someone else to help you then. Someone who actually believes your crap.” He spat, throwing James’ money to the floor before turning around and walking towards the door.

James’ breath hitched. He balled his hands into fists, his nails digging into his palms to the point it hurted.

He needed them. He didn’t have a medical prescription to have the pharmacy give him the pills. His only way to get them was through Lotor.

“Please.” He rushed to block Lotor’s path, his palms pressed to his chest. “I really need this.” He hated how pathetic he sounded. “I’ve been having trouble studying and my grades have been going down.”

“I don’t want to hear your story.” Lotor tried to get James out of his way, but he kept his ground and his hands clutched Lotor’s shirt.

James glanced down, biting his bottom lip. He hated what he was about to say. “If I don’t have the money to pay you…” He tilted his head to look at Lotor. “Is there any other way I can?”

His hands let go of Lotor’s shirt and his fingers slowly caressed his chest. He pressed forward, grinding his hips against Lotor’s pelvis.

He tiptoed and started to trail kisses on Lotor’s jaw. Lotor could have easily pushed him away, but him letting James continue his advances meant ( at least James hoped) that he was liking where this was going.

“In exchange for the pills…” James whispered into his ear. “…I will let you take my virginity.”

The loud laugh that came from Lotor startled him. He pulled away, but then Lotor grabbed him by the back of his neck, keeping him in place.

“I believe Mr. Shirogane has already taken that. Or was it professor Adam?”

James stared at him in shock, his eyes wide and lips quivering. “Ho—How did you…”

Lotor’s wolfish grin only grew wider. “You just confirmed it. Guess the rumours are true after all”

James was starting to hyperventilate. He wanted to run, but he was paralyzed.

“Are you that desperate to keep your reputation of a ‘honor student’ that you offer your ass to teachers?” Adam felt goosebumps rising in his skin as Lotor’s fingers massaged his neck. “Did you and Mr. Shirogane fuck in his office? Did he bend you over his desk? I heard about some students seeing you stepping out of Mr. Adam’s car. Was it just a blowjob or did you lay on your back and spread your legs in the backseat?”

James felt tears prickle the corner of his eyes. He hated having all this thrown at his face, especially because it was all true.

Lotor drew patterns in his collarbone. “I’m not surprised they did it, though. You are kind of cute.” His other hand cupped his cheek. His thumb prodded against James’ lips, slipping into his mouth.

James realized that Lotor was giving him a chance. He licked Lotor’s finger and sucked on it.

Lotor added two more fingers and James continued to suck, not needing Lotor to tell him what to do. He moaned a little, hoping it would please Lotor.

Lotor pulled his fingers away and cleaned them on his shirt. “On your knees.” He ordered.

James hesitated a bit. He thought about walking away from this before it went any further.

But before Lotor told him twice, James dropped to his knees.

James needed those pills. He was going to be the perfect student both he and his parents wanted him to be. Even if it meant going through this. It doesn’t matter. He would put his past all behind him once he graduated college.

Lotor worked on unbuckling his belt. “You better not be a waste of my time.”


	2. You awake? [Lance/Allura]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> contains: trans!Lance with a strap-on.

“Allura, you awake?”

“mmmh?” Allura tilted her head, cheek resting on the spot of her pillow where she had drooled a bit.

Lance spooned her, his chin resting on her shoulder and his hands on her middle.

“What is it?” She asked, rubbing her eyes.

Lance pressed feather light kisses on her shoulder blades before moving up her neck. “I can’t sleep.” He kissed her ear, one of Allura’s most sensitive spots, making it twitch a little.

Allura smiled, knowing very well what Lance wanted. “And how can I help?”

Lance’s hand trailed up her body, under her pajama shirt, until he was cupping and fondling one of her breasts. His other hand worked on pulling down Allura’s shorts, sliding it down her hips. Allura’s underwear followed after, leaving her bottom completely exposed.

Lance thrusted his hips a bit until he was rubbing the strap-on between her thighs. Allura could feel the rubber head pressing against her entrance.


	3. Incentive [Shiro/Romelle]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> contains: sexy roleplayer!Romelle, sexting, masturbating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a heads up, i wrote this drabble before the gay Shiro reveal.

Shiro closed the door of the bathroom stall and pulled down the lid of the toilet to sit on it. He groaned in exasperation as he dragged a hand over his face.

He reached for his phone and pulled it out of his pocket. He made sure once again no one was in the bathroom, before going to his browser favorites and clicking the “princess-romelle.com” website.

The page opened and Shiro went to the chat, happy to see Romelle was online.

Shiro found the page months ago when he was searching for some good porn to get off to and saw an ad for it. Shiro felt curious and ended up clicking on it.

Romelle did sexual roleplaying, but instead of videos, she recorded audio. She had a donation page for people who liked her stuff and wanted to support her financially.

While her audios were free, Romelle only chatted with those who paid for it. Shiro had hesitated at first, but one night, after having gone through all the audios she had available and in need of something new, he finally gave that extra money to talk with her.

Romelle had recognized his username. She thanked Shiro for being so generous when it came to donating money to her, and promised to give him a good time.

And she did.

Since then, the two chatted frequently. At first it was only roleplay and sexting, but now they talk about other stuff like how their day was or if they had any plans for the weekend. Sometimes, Shiro vents about things and Romelle listens to him, and when Romelle also needs to share what is bothering her, Shiro offers her advice on what he thinks it’s best to do. 

Turns out Romelle only does this with Shiro. She says he is her favorite and that he is “special”.

Shiro scrolled down through old texts he exchanged between her. Last night they did a bit of housewife/husband roleplay, that was interrupted when Shiro’s roomates, Keith and Matt, arrived home earlier than expected.

To start the conversation, Shiro sent her a distraught-looking emoji.

Shiro: Sigh…

Less than two minutes later, Romelle was responding.

Romelle: What’s wrong, baby?

Shiro: My boss dumped all his work on me again so he could go home earlier.

Romelle: I bet you’re frustrated.

Shiro: I am.

Shiro: I could use some incentive to get throught it all.

Shiro: ;)

Shiro felt like he was a horny teen asking his girlfriend for nudes.

Romelle replied with a sparkly heart emoji.

Romelle: Give me a second.

Shiro tapped his fingers against his leg as he waited for whatever Romelle was going to send him.

Romelle always knew how to surprise him and spice things up.

A few weeks ago, Shiro told her during a conversation that he was going to be away for a few days to attend a boring business meeting. The next morning, before he embarked on the plane, Romelle sent him an attachment and instructed him to only open it once he was in his hotel room.

He spent the plane ride curious about the audio file she sent him, but decided to do as she said. In his hotel room, Shiro threw his bag onto the nearest chair and hurry to sit on the edge of the bed and open the audio file.

The first five seconds were of Romelle moaning as she masturbated with a vibrator.

Shiro didn’t even bother taking his headphones out. He didn’t tend to be careless like that, but at that time he didn’t care if the people in the next room would hear it. He laid back on the bed, put the phone on top of the pillow next to him and jerked off to it.

Romelle called out his name, pretending it was his cock that was inside her. She made up a scenario where Shiro was fucking her before leaving for his meeting and Shiro indulged himself in that fantasy.

The audio ended with Romelle panting as she wished him a good trip and saying she couldn’t wait for him to get back.

He picked up his phone again, went to Romelle’s page and clicked the donation button, giving her a good amount of money as his way of thanking her for thinking him of him and recording all that without him even asking her to.

Shiro’s phone buzzed and a notification appeared on his screen telling him that Romelle had sent him an image. Shiro’s thumb clicked on it, excitement growing inside him.

Shiro’s eyes widened and he nearly dropped his phone when he saw the picture of two perky breasts, covered only by a sheer pink robe that didn’t cover anything at all since it was completely see-through and he could see her nipples poking the thin fabric. There was also a glimpse of her pastel blue lacy panties.

Romelle never sends nudes. She does send selfies of her and photos of her toys. Her page has a gallery with a few sneak peeks of the lingerie and costumes she wears while recording audio. Despite popular demand by her fans and followers, Romelle never did livestreams. Only audios and sexting.

Romelle: Finish all that work in less than a hour, and I will let you see more.

Shiro can’t remember the last time he was this motivated to work.


	4. Space changes people [Keith/Matt]

“You got taller.” Matt nuzzled his neck.

The moment the Coalition meeting was over, Matt and Keith wasted no time in finding the closest storage room to be all alone. Even though it had only been a few months for Matt, for Keith it had been two years since he last saw his lover.

They kissed in the dimly lighted room, only illuminated by a few blue lights on the walls, their bodies pressed close to each other and Keith backed against the wall. Between kisses, they would exchange ‘I love you’ and ‘I missed you so much’ and other heartfelt confessions they had been wanting to say to each other for the longest time.

At some point, Matt had run his thumb over Keith’s scar, his eyes watering a bit as he imagined how it must have hurted Keith and how close to being killed he was. He closed his eyes, shoving the thoughts of Keith in pain and danger away, and opened them again, a softer expression in his face, as he leaned in and pressed his lips over the burn mark, kissing it.

And then he kissed Keith’s lips again.

“You and Shiro are not the only ones coming back with new looks.” Keith’s fingers pulled Matt’s bangs back, taking a better look at his face.

Matt’s hands moved down from his shoulders to cup his chest and give his pecs a little squeeze. “These also got bigger.”

Keith gave him a gentle tap on the cheek, pouting.

“What? I’m just admiring how much you changed.” His hands slid down Keith’s sides and rested on his hips. “Last time I saw you, you were a stick.”

“Look who’s talking. You used to be a shrimp.”

“Space changes people.”

The two laughed a little. God, it felt so great being in each other’s arms once again. Especially when Keith had feared he would never have the chance to be reunited with him.

He knows it’s going to be hard for him when Matt eventually leaves again to aid the rebels in their mission, so they should make the most of their time together.

Matt shoved his leg between Keith’s thighs, his knee massaging his bulge. “I bet you also got bigger down there.”

“Why don’t you check that yourself.” Keith smirked.

Matt smiled back, pecking his lips before kneeling down. He undid the loops of Keith’s belt and unzipped his pants, pulling them down all the way to his ankles.

Keith was already half-hard and Matt’s hot breath as he mouthed over his clothed length only made him more aroused. Matt hooked his thumbs on the waistband of Keith’s red boxers and tugged them down his hips and halfway down his legs.

Keith threw his head back, letting out a moan, as he felt those soft lips and warm mouth around his cock.


	5. He hasn’t touched you in how long? [Lotor/Lance]

“He hasn’t touched you in how long?”

 

Lance brought his knees up to his chest. “Since he left to train with the marmorites.” He frowned. “Last time he came to visit, he didn’t even kissed me. When I asked him to spend some time with me, he said he had important things to discuss with Allura and Shiro.”

 

Lance sniffled, wiping a stray tear with the back of his hand. “I think we might be drifting apart.”

 

“He doesn’t deserve you.” Lance was taken by surprise by how gentle and soft Lotor’s voice was.

 

Lotor took hold of his hand, running his thumb over his knuckles.

 

“You need someone who will cherish you. Someone who will take care of you. Someone who will make you feel loved.” He leaned down and kissed his hand. Lance’s heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to jump out of his ribcage.

 

Lotor moved closer until they were only a few inches apart and Lance could feel his breath tickling his skin.

 

“I want to be that someone.” His hand pressed against Lance’s chest, coaxing him to lay down on the bed. Lance did so, not once breaking eye contact with Lotor. ““Will you let me, Lance?”

 

Lance loved the way he said his name. He closed his eyes. “Yes.”

 

Lotor’s lips felt so warm, so did the hand that slipped under his shirt.


	6. Shh, it’s okay, baby, it’s okay. [Shiro/Matt]

“Shh, it’s okay, baby, it’s okay.”

Matt buried his face in the crock of Shiro’s neck as he continued to grind his erection against the leg between his thighs.

His heat had come up during a team meeting. When he realized what was going on, he stepped to the back without no one noticing, everyone’s attention on Allura and Kolivan, and tugged at Shiro’s arm to get his attention. 

Shiro was quick to know what was going on.

They excused themselves and hurried to get to their shared room.

Once they got there, Matt wasted no time in burying himself in the nest Shiro had made for them. What used to be a bed was now a bundle of blankets and clothes that had Shiro’s scent all over it.

Shiro joined him under the blankets, the omega clinging onto him and starting to trail little kisses on his jaw and neck, although a little clumsily. Shiro couldn’t help but find it adorable.

“I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.”


	7. Your ass looks so good in that jumpsuit. [Keith/Allura]

“Your ass looks so good in that jumpsuit.”

“Keith!” Allura pouted, not bothering looking away from the mirror as she tied her hair up.

She would always love when her boyfriend was flirty, but now she was anxious and nervous because of the important diplomatic meeting about to happen and Keith checking her out wasn’t helping her sorting her thoughts.

She and the team had to leave to take care of some galra troops terrorizing a planet and hadn’t even had the time to switch from her paladin armor and black jumpsuit to her dress.

She was trying to fix her hair, that ended up a mess after the mission, the quickest possible so she could go meet the guests that were waiting for her.

Keith moved closer to her until his mouth was only a few inches from her ear, his breath tickling her skin.

“Once that meeting is over and all of them leave, I’m going to unzip that suit and bend you over the table.”

“Stop it. ” She playfully pushed him away, giggling. Her cheeks were bright red and goosebumps had rose on her arms because of Keith’s words.

“My focus has to be on this meeting, not on your dick.” She pinched his cheeks and then gave him a little peck on the lips.

“Good luck.”. As she walked away, Keith couldn’t resist giving her behind a little smack.


	8. Tiny tits [Keith/fem!Lance]

“Okay, get ready for the let down.”, Lance was kneeling in the feet of the bed, while Keith was at the head, his back resting against the wall. He had already taken off all his clothes, aside from his red briefs, while Lance had only taken off her pants, keeping her long white and blue shirt on.

She tugged on the hem of her shirt, pulling it off her and throwing it to the floor of the room. She wore a dark blue bra with a little silk golden bow that matched her lace panties.

“See this here.”, she tapped her bra, before reaching back to unhook it. She pulled the straps down her shoulders and slid it off her arms, revealing a pair of two small perky breasts. She held the undergarment in front of Keith, “It’s padded, so sorry if you were expecting two big knockers.”

Keith blinked and then put a hand in front of his mouth, letting out a snorty laugh that wrinkled his nose.

“Hey, don’t laugh!”, Lance pouted, throwing the bra at him.

He caught it and set it down next to him. He moved closer to Lance, who refused to make eye contact with him.

“Do you think I’m that shallow?”, he nuzzled her neck.

Lance was still not looking at him, but her expression had softened a little, “It’s just that sometimes I can see you drooling over my cleavage whenever I wear a low cut shirt and thought you might be disappointed seeing my tiny tits.”

“Well, I’m not.”, he pressed feather light kisses against her jaw, “To me you will always be the most beautiful girl in the whole galaxy.”

“Oh god, you’re being so cheesy.”, she rolled her eyes, but her cheeks were blushing bright red.

Keith’s hands caressed her sides, slowly trailing up. They felt so warm against her skin and she could feel the small scars in them. They cupped her breasts, that fitted perfectly in each one.

“It’s a perfect fit.”, Keith gently fondle them, “It’s like you were made for me.”

Lance couldn’t resist chuckling a little at that. She finally looked at him, threading her fingers through his raven locks. She wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling his nose before kissing him.

Keith’s thumbs started to play with her nipples, flicking over them, making them become erect under his touches. Her moans were muffled by the kiss and she slightly arched her back, leaning her body closer to his, feeling his half-hard cock pressing against her inner thigh.


	9. My dear Lance [Lotor/Lance]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> contains: size + praise kink

“You’re so beautiful like this, taking my whole cock inside of you.” Lotor’s nose buried in Lance’s brown locks, taking a deep breath.

Lance really was an alluring sight in that moment. Ass high in the air, biting down on his pillow, grasping the sheets and legs spreaded as Lotor’s big cock splitted him open.

Lance’s moans were muffled by the pillow, but Lotor could still make out a a fews “fuck”s as he sank deeper into him.

Lotor loved to see Lance like this, and was so happy he was the only one who could.

As another inch slid into Lance’s hole, Lotor continued to praise him, pressing his chest against Lance’s back, leaning his weight on him, making the human feel so small. Good thing Lotor’s precum could be used as lubricant to slick Lance’s entrance, that made things easier.

One of Lotor’s hands that was holding onto Lance’s hips moved to caress the bulge in his stomach that kept getting bigger at every thrust, which seemed to arouse him more.

Lotor’s fingers brushed Lance’s sweaty bangs off of his forehead. “You’re perfect in every way.”

Lance’s cheeks flushed and Lotor couldn’t resist planting a kiss on one of them, feeling how warm his skin was.

His hips stilled and Lance turned his head, meeting his eyes.

“Is it all in?” Lance asked, breathing heavily.

“My dear Lance, this is only half of it.” Lotor kissed the nape of his neck.

Oh lord.


	10. No strings attached [Kolivan/Allura]

“No strings attached.” Kolivan reminded himself.

 

Allura was sleeping peacefully. Her head rested on his chest and her arms were wrapped around him, not letting him leave. He had pulled the blanket up to cover her naked body so she would not feel any cold.

 

A few vargas ago, she was beneath him. Her tight heat squeezing his length as he thrusted into her. Her arms looping around him, pulling him closer and presenting her own neck for him to bite. The lovely sounds she made as she reached her climax were so pleasing to Kolivan’s ears.

 

Kolivan tried to convince himself this was only a secret affair between him and the princess, where two people dealing with leadership stress needed to blow up some steam, and there are no feelings.

 

No matter how many times he reminded himself “no strings attached”, he found himself slowly falling in love with her.


	11. But I still love him [Matt/Lance]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, angst!

“He hasn’t touched you in how long?”

“Two weeks.” Lance had a hard time facing Hunk as the two talk. He could feel tears pricking the corner of his eyes at just thinking about it and didn’t want Hunk to notice it. He was hoping he could fight back the urge to cry.

“It isn’t your fault, Lance. There must be another reason.”

Lance appreciated how Hunk was trying to help him, but he knew very well what the reason was.

Matt would always kiss him when the two were together, sometimes tenderly, other times so passionate that it left Lance breathless. Now he can’t remember the last time he felt Matt’s lips brush against his.

They often talked for hours, but Lance started to notice how Matt either wasn’t paying attention to what he was saying or he seemed like he didn’t wanted to be there. When Lance asked him about it, he apologized saying he was thinking of something else.

Last time the two had sex it felt like there was no love between them. The foreplay was skipped, there was no talking. Just undressing and Lance with his face on the pillow as Matt thrusted into him from behind.

Once he was done, he pulled out and rolled to the side, turning his back to Lance.

Lance moved closer and started to plant kisses on his nape, hoping to get some response from him. Maybe Matt just had a rough day and Lance could cheer him up.

Matt said nothing and acted like Lance wasn’t even there.

Lance couldn’t sleep that night. He hoped Matt would be better in the morning and would apologize for being so cold to him.

Lance waited as he watched Matt get dressed and ready to leave, but there were no words exchanged between them. He thought about trying to be the one to start the conversation, but was afraid he was just going to get ignored again.

Matt did finally speak to him.

“I’m needed on a mission, so I will be gone for a couple of days.” He didn’t even turned to Lance as he told him that, busying himself with putting his boots on.

Once he was done, he scooted closer to Lance and gave him a quick peck on his cheek, not looking at Lance or waiting for him to say something, before hurrying to the door and leaving.

Lance felt like someone just stab him in the chest. His hands clutched the bedsheets until his knuckles turned white.

He wanted to go after Matt and ask why is he suddenly acting like this. Did he do something wrong? Did something bad happen?

Instead, he hugged his knees to his chest and started crying. He thought maybe Matt would finally realize how bad he treated him and would turn around and rush to his room to come say “sorry”. But that didn’t happen.

Lance knew very well what the reason was.

“He has fallen out of love.” Fat tears slid down his cheeks.

Hunk’s arms wrapped around him and let Lance cling onto him, his hands fisting in the back of his friend’s shirt, as sobs racked his body.

“But I still love him. So much.”


	12. Eager [Keith/Romelle]

There was peaceful silence as he slid his hands down the soft curves of her body. He trailed soft kisses down the side of her face. Her hands massaged his back, feeling the scars that marred his skin.

 

He mouthed his way down to her breasts, and took one of her nipples into his mouth, gently sucking and nibbling on it. He cupped the other breast, and fondled it.

 

Romelle arched her back and wrapped her legs around him, rubbing herself against his bulge, feeling his erection straining against his pants.

 

His breath hitched and he let go of her breast to flash her a flirtatious smile. “Eager, aren’t we?”

 

She smiled back, booping his nose in a playful manner.


	13. Kiss my ass [Lance/Shiro/Keith]

“When I told you ‘kiss my ass’ the other day this isn’t what I had in mind.”

“Shut up.” Keith pulled the pale blue briefs just below Lance’s ass, exposing his buttocks.

“Now boys, be nice to each other.” Shiro sat at the left edge of bed, next to Lance. “We are doing this so you two can start getting along. Think of this as…” A smile tugged at the corner of Shiro’s mouth. “…a bonding moment.”

Both boys groaned and rolled their eyes, and Shiro couldn’t help but laugh a little at them.

Keith, like Shiro had asked him, started slow. His hands slid up Lance’s thighs, massaging the skin.

Lance hid his face between the crook of his arm. He blushed when he felt those hands parting his buttocks and knew Keith was staring at his hole, which made his cheeks even redder. Even with Shiro, he always felt embarrassed being exposed and looked at this way.

Keith gently nipped at the skin of his thighs and ass, and Lance briefly wondered if Keith had ever done this before to Shiro.

A tongue brushed against his hole and Lance jolted a little, a moan escaping his lips. His hands gripped the bed sheets as the tongue continued to lick and press against his entrance. Keith gripped Lance’s hips to keep him in place.

He kept his head down, face buried in the pillow. A hand then grabbed his chin and tilted his head up to meet Shiro’s eyes.

“Don’t hide your pretty face, baby.” Shiro’s voice dripped with lust, while at the same time gazing at Lance so lovingly.


	14. Mark me [Keith/Lance]

“So the turtleneck…” Keith’s finger played with the collar of the blue shirt.

“What? You don’t like my new style?” Lance laughed, but Keith noticed a hint of nervousness.

“You do look cute in it. But I wonder if you are just trying to hide…” He pulled the collar down, exposing Lance’s neck and showing the bite mark that decorated his warm brown skin. “…this.”

The mating mark. The proof that Lance and Keith bonded.

Keith had given it to Lance last night, as the two made love.

_With each thrust into Lance, Keith could feel his knot swelling and he wanted to slip it all inside of the omega._

_"Keith…” Lance’s eyes were half-lidded and his face was flushed, sweating so much that strands of hair sticked to his forehead. ‘Mark me…” He tilted his head to the side, presenting his neck to his alpha._

_"W-what?”_

_"I want you to mark me.” He looped his arms around Keith’s neck, pulling him closer to him. “I want you to leave your mark on me. I want you to make me yours.”_

_Keith slowed down his thrusts and gently brushed Lance’s bangs away from his face, staring into those blue eyes. “Are you sure? Lance, bonding is something very special.”_

_Keith marking Lance would not only show others that the omega was claimed, but also that he was mated for life. It would be a proof of their union._

_“I know.” He caressed Keith’s cheek and the alpha leaned into the touch. “And I have no doubts. I want it to be with you. Only you.”_

_Keith doesn’t want to admit, but his eyes did tear up a bit at that confession. He took hold of Lance’s hand and kissed his palm. He then buried his face on the crook of his neck and nibbled at the skin._

_His hips started moving again and he started pushing his knot in, Lance being loose enough to take it._

_"I love you.” Lance wrapped his legs around the alpha’s waist._

_Keith planted a kiss on the spot of his neck where he was going to mark him. “I love you too.” He whispered._

_Lance closed his eyes as he felt those teeth sink into his skin. Keith was careful not to hurt Lance, but made sure to bite hard enough to leave his mark._

“Any reason why you don’t want others to see it?” Keith crooked an eyebrow. His face then dropped as a bad thought crossed his mind. “Do you…”

Did Lance regret bonding with him? Did Lance changed his mind? Is that why he is covering it up?

“No!” Lance shaked his head and raised his hands. “No, no, there’s nothing wrong with it. It’s just…”

Lance adjusted the collar a little. “…we haven’t told the others about us being mates, yet. And they would definitely ask how did I get teeth marks in my neck and it would be weird for them to find out that way that we are a ‘thing’. I would rather the two of us announced it together, instead of me sharing with them that we bonded while you had your knot inside of me.”

Keith let out a sigh of relief, but then let out a small laugh. “Is that what you are nervous about?”

Lance nodded his head.

“Oh Lance.” Keith pulled him into a hug, kissing his cheek. “There’s nothing you need to worry about. Once we are ready, we will tell them. And I’m sure they will have no problem with us being mates.”

Lance rested his head on Keith’s shoulder. “To be honest, I think Hunk kind of already knows that we are together.”


	15. Knife fetish [Keith/fem!Lotor]

“Careful with the fangs, princess. And look at me while you do it.” Keith lightly pressed the tip of his blade to the hollow of her neck.

Lotor didn’t need him to tell her twice. She looked up, meeting his violet eyes. Half of his length was shoved in her mouth and she could taste the precum on her tongue. She glared at him, not liking the cocky grin he had on his face.

“Don’t be like that now, you were the one who offered to suck my cock.”

 

She had indeed. And she felt like an idiot. She had nearly managed to seduce Lance with the same offer, but Allura had been there to ensure that wouldn’t happen. So when it was Keith’s turn to keep an eye on her, Lotor decided to try her luck on him.

But instead of being able to escape like she had hoped to, she was still on her cell, handcuffs keeping her arms bound behind her back, on her knees a blowjob to a guy that seemed to have some sort of knife fetish.

Weird thing is that she was kind of liking it.


	16. Control [Shiro/Lotor]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> contains: Shiro as a powerbottom.

“The Galra Empire shall prove to be a strong ally in the battles to come, king Tyx. I promise you that.”, Lotor smiled cordially at the alien in the screen, that could pass as human if it weren’t for the triangle-shape red markings on his face and his yellow eyes that reminded Shiro of a lynx.

King Tyx nodded approvingly.

Lotor and Tyx exchanged a few last words before Lotor finally pressed the button that ended their call. Once the screen was turned off, Lotor slumped back on his throne, closing his eyes and letting out a big exasperated sigh.

Shiro, who had been in the corner during the call, approached him and put his hands over the prince’s shoulders, kneading them and his thumb rubbed circles on the shoulder blades.

Lotor leaned into his touch, finally able to relax and not be so stiff.

King Tyx had been hard to convince at the start, but Lotor knew what to say to persuade him. Now the Galra empire could count on Kyx’s vast army for help in any war to come, with Lotor’s word that they would help them in return.

Shiro knew Lotor could use something to take the steam off, before he went to take care of any other diplomatic business.

He moved to stand in front of Lotor. His palm pressed against the prince’s chest, forcing him to stay in his place, as Shiro climbed onto his lap, straddling him.

Lotor couldn’t help but smirk. His hands wrapped around Shiro’s waist, sliding down to caress his thighs, goosebumps rising in Shiro’s skin at the feeling of those fingers slowly trailing and the heat of Lotor’s palm that seeped through his clothes. They then moved to roughly grope Shiro’s ass, causing Shiro to blush.

Shiro decided to tease a little. He rolled his hips, grinding his ass against Lotor’s crotch. Lotor’s breathing hitched a little and Shiro felt something pressing against his behind.

Lotor tried to lean in to kiss Shiro, but Shiro’s hand on his chest pushed him back.

He wagged his index finger in front of the prince’s face. He then tilted his head down and nuzzled the crook of Lotor’s neck, before pressing his lips against his skin, trailing kisses down, until he reached the collarbone, where he sank his teeth and left a mark.

His hand slid down, and cupped Lotor’s bulge, causing the prince’s hips to jerk and a gasp to leave his lips.

He would be the only one in control this time.


	17. You have to stay quiet, okay? [Shiro/Lance]

“You have to stay quiet, okay?”

 

Lance nodded, despite struggling to keep his voice down as Shiro fucked him.

 

Allura decided to organize a diplomatic dinner. Lance was getting bored, so he decided to have some fun.

 

He started to tease Shiro across the table. Shiro flirted back.

 

Lance wasn’t satisfied.

 

When all the guests’ attention was on Allura, Lance stretched his leg under the table until his feet was rubbing against Shiro’s crotch.

 

Shiro jolted a little, gripping the armrests of his chair, his face turning red.

 

The two exchanged glances and Lance winked at him.

 

Shiro got up, hiding his boner the best way possible, and came up with some excuse that he had to go take care of something. Lance offered to go with him. Luckily no one else volunteered to come along.

 

Now the two are in some room they had found, with Lance’s face pressed against the wall as Shiro slams into him, his hands gripping his hips so hard they will leave bruises.

 

They have to be careful to avoid being heard by someone who might come to check on them.

 

Though, Lance can’t help but imagine how exciting that idea is.


	18. This couldn't wait? [Keith/Pidge]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first I wasn't going to update this request here, but...
> 
> this is after s8 timeskip, where Pidge and Keith sometimes have to be away from each other when their work requires to.

Pidge set the last report on top of the desk.

“I believe you will find everything in or- Aaah…” Pidge gripped the arms of her chair, her body slightly jolting forward. Luckily she was a quick thinker and she brought a hand up her nose and pretended to sneeze. “Aachhoo!” She rubbed her nose with the back of her hand. “Allergies.” She laughed, faking a smile, hoping her act was convincing enough.

The officer either fell for it or he didn’t care much. He said one “bless you” before picking up the reports and left.

As Pidge heard him walk away, she let out a sigh and pulled her chair back. She glared at Keith, who was on his knees between her legs and resting his chin on one of her thighs, with the biggest smirk on his face.

“This couldn’t wait?”

“I haven’t seen you in two weeks. I missed you.”

She ran a hand through his hair. “Since when did you become a puppy.”

He kissed below her bellybutton, tickling her a bit. “Do you think I would look good with a collar?”

Pidge snorted and rolled her eyes. Her pants and underwear were pooled around her ankles and she had goosebumps from having her skin exposed to the cold air of her office.

Keith stood up and easily lifted her up from her seat and sat her on the desk, coaxing her to lay down on it. He worked on slipping her pants the rest of the way down and climbed between her spreaded legs. He noticed the goosebumps and how she was shaking a bit because of being naked from the waist down. “Don’t worry.” He kissed her cheek. “I’ll warm you up.”


	19. The Empress and her Knight [Keith/Allura]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone on tumblr sent me an ask about dark empress Allura and Keith as her pet/slave/bedwarmer, but I prefer Keith being her knight/consort in empress Allura aus. 
> 
> And I wanted to add smut in here, but it ended up getting to fluffy and I was afraid of ruining it, so it's really mild, with only the mention of nudity.

The empress sighs as she finishes undoing her intricate braid, gently combing her fingers through her hair and letting it cascade down her back. With that taken care of, she proceeds to take off her crown and set it down on the dressing table. 

Allura traces her fingers over the blue crystal that decorates the circlet. It brought both happy and sad memories; reminding her of her mother and father and how much she loved them, but also reminding her that Zarkon had cruelly taken them away from her. 

Despite that, she would forever cherish it and couldn’t bring herself to ever replace or dispose of it.

A yawn snaps her out of her thoughts and she looks over her shoulder to see a body stirring in her bed. Keith, her beloved consort and knight, peeks out from under the blankets. “Come to bed.” He says, unable to stifle another yawn. 

Allura smiles, her heart melting at how adorable Keith looks with his tousled black hair. “I will, my love.”

With one last glance at the crown, she gets up from her chair and walks to the bed. She undoes the sash of her satin robe, sliding the piece of clothing off her body and letting it fall to the floor. Keith admires the sight of her naked body with his sleepy eyes. 

He pulls up the blankets and pats the spot next to him on the mattress. Like her, he sleeps without any clothes on and Allura couldn’t resist a look at his cock that rested against his thigh. 

Once she lays down next to him, he wraps an arm around her, the palm of his hand so warm against her skin, and pulls her closer to him, their naked bodies pressed flush one against the other. He pulls the blankets up and covers them both with it. It almost feels like they are hiding from the rest of the universe in their own little world under the warm sheets and covers. 

Allura’s holds him in her arms, her hands feeling the scars that decorate his skin. Scars that he got from all the battles he fought for her and her cause. 

Keith kisses the top of her head and Allura closes her eyes, sighing contentedly. 

Having found a love like this makes Allura believe that the universe can be kind after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on twitter: @witchy_writes_s

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter: twitter.com/witchy_writes_s


End file.
